The Adventures of Agent Turner
by DistrictKitten
Summary: Watch Agent G. Turner in action around the helicarrier: training, fighting and telling bitches what's what. See The Briefing through another Agent's eyes. This tells the story of another of the four girls who's lives were changed forever that fateful day.
1. The Armoury

I scanned my pass wearily on the panel, hoping to be let in. It had been a dream of mine for a while, probably due to the unnatural amount of runescape I've played over the years, to become a great marksman. I wasn't interested in guns like Marie, or the various types of sword that Suki's father had on display in their living room cabinet. It was the crossbow and the bolt: that perfect construction. The feeling of your hand on the trigger and deciding somebody's fate with nothing but wood and fletchings.

The panel flashed a shade of emerald, I usually wasn't keen for the colour green but today it was special. The door slid open and I was received into a room much larger than I'd anticipated. The walls were lined with many varieties of weapon. From sleek gunmetal bows to snipers and even Chakras or rams or whatever Marie called them. I was taken aback by how vast the collection and a slice of worry was instilled in my heart... the room was just too vast, would I even be able to find anything?

"Hi." The voice made my jump from my skin.

"Oh, ugh... I was just having a look around I think I must've gotten lost."

"You do realise that is says ARMORY in bold, right in front of the door."

"I don't have my glasses on me."

"Is that so?" I couldn't fathom his tone, whether he was a jerk or if he was just feeling a little impatient today, I don't know.

"Might as well come clean. I was just seeing if there were any crossbows."

"Of course, if you've put in for one to be custom made for you the collections are right over here..." He began to move over to a large table surrounded with half unpacked shipping crates.

"Ugh, no I haven't... I only just arrived here yesterday."

"Oh you're one of the new recruits then, yes?"

"Ah-ha."

"I, ugh, came across Marie yesterday... she's really something isn't she?"

"I guess."

"I forgot to properly introduce myself. Clint Barton, codename: Hawkeye." He reached out to shake my hand.

"Grace Turner, nice to meet you."

"Come on then." He began to pace off into the room.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

"Let's find you a crossbow."


	2. Quest for the Crossbow

Clint took short strides to allow me to keep up. The armoury was such an expansive room; it just seemed to continue forever. We reached a certain isle and he drew abruptly to a stop.

"Here." He changed direction and began scanning the shelves up and down. He stopped; pulling a ladder over he climbed a few shelves up and yanked a crossbow off of the wall. "How's this one?" It was a nice size, with a smooth chromed finish. I tested the trigger and loading mechanism before carefully disengaging the string. I remember being told once that shooting them slack can damage the string if you're not careful.

"It's nice but I think it's a little light." I was more acquainted to heavy objects, growing up as the middle child with 3 brothers and working part-time at the pub, I was way too used to wrestling and lifting hefty boxes around: my arm muscles had seen the brunt of it.

"How about this?" He scaled the ladder again returning with a chunkier looking contraption. "This design is actually quite similar to my bow. You put the quarrel in here and it will load it with a specialised tip. The engineers were worried it would add too much weight incorporating it straight into the stock but since the other crossbows are so light these actually suits a lot of agents just as well. I think these ones are fitted with, ugh..." He paused for a second checking the attachment with more detail. "...yeah, fast acting poison tips. Good when you're staking out. How's that feel?" I took the bow from his him, it was much better. I liked the shaping of it in my hand and the weight of it was much more comfortable. Not to mention the fandangle poison attachment sounded like great fun. Staking out?! What a folly.

"Yeah, I like this one." I realised I was grinning, all the while my eyes running up and down the beautiful crossbow. The colouring was a great, the metal had been worked into a sweet petrol blue colour.

"Okay, I'll grab you the matching bolts." One last trip up the shelf. "These are the blank ones that you have to load into the chamber first and these are just plain square cut quarrels. You'll probably want to keep two separate quivers or one with a divider so you know what you're drawing but that can be arranged another time."

"Great. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. If you need anything in here again best to call me. I know this place like the back of my hand- and I know it's hella easy to get lost. All it takes is a minute daydreaming about your next upgrade and bang, you don't know where you are."

I smiled at him a moment before he activated the door and left the armoury. Glancing back at me with a wink.


	3. Intergalactic Magic

I decided to go and grab something to proper to eat, crossbow in tow in its box tucked under my arm. There had been a mini-fridge in my room but there was no Pepsi or parsnips in it so what was the point really? I had scoffed down some of a pre-made sandwich that had been in there when I'd woken up earlier today but it was coming up to 3pm according to the clocks aboard and I hadn't eaten since that "breakfast".

I found my way to the lounge that the eyepatch-guy had told us about and scanned my pass, another green signal showed and the doors automatically slid open. Nobody seemed to be about - I guessed the others were catching up on sleep. I would've been too if I wasn't so hungry and hyped about new weaponry at my disposal.

I noticed a doorway across the lounge - which looked exquisitely comfortable, may I add - and decided that it must've been the kitchen. I quickly found myself to be right and began rummaging through the cupboards like a badger.

"You ok there?" Yet another unfamiliar voice asked.

"Starving but yes." I said, meanwhile turning to see who was sassily addressing me.

"If you want something in particular just collar one of the level 2 man-slaves and ask them for it. If you've got the clearance to get in here you'll have them at your will." It was Tony Stark, dressed in jeans and a dark vest. He'd obviously been working on something going by the sweaty sheen to his skin.

"You know, where I come from your facial hair is much more impressive." I was a sucker for beards - what could I say? I was let down.

"Oh, so you're one of those lot? The new'uns?"

"Yeah."

"I've heard your story. Just another marvelous effect of that goddamned cube that we don't understand. Of course me and the big guy were stuck together all of last night trying to figure out how the hell it done it. I don't want to hear another M-theory hypothesis for as long as I live." The abysmally unimpressed look on his face made me let out a laugh.

"Well I apologise for the inconvenience. If you need any help..."

"Unless you've got a PhD in Theoretical Physics and-or Intergalactic Magic, you wont be much use."

"I read English at Uni, but I have a glorious personality. I could liven up the lab just by sitting there." I joke.

"That role's already covered by my half of the contract. Banner does at least 87% of the work while I sit there looking pretty as hell." He said smile.

"Oh well - one of the other 'recruits', as we're being called, my friend Marie was doing her Masters in Physics... I could always send her your way as form of payment."

"Sounds about the best help we're going to get around this overrated earth-bound spaceship. Why not?" He said with a sigh.

"Nice, I'll talk to her later. She'll be happy to oblige." Stark was already walking to the door, busy man I suppose.

"Ciao." He said toting off two mugs, one of tea and the other: black coffee.


End file.
